Will You
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: A MichaelMeg story COMPLETE
1. Just Friends

I'm going out on a limb here, wanted to explore a what if on Meg and Michael Brooks. Was posted about a week ago but I was having some problems to I did some revising and got rid of a few things. Hope you all enjoy it. 

Will You

Part 1: Just Friends

Meg leaned against the wall, watching Jimmy walk away.

He wants to be friends. 

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Wiping them away with the back of her hand, she made her way towards the stage. She found a spot on the bottom row of bleachers. As she sat there, part of her wished that Roxanne was there with her instead of at a dentist appointment. A moment later, Michael walked onto the set with his clipboard. She tried to pay attention to what he was saying but it was no use. All she hearing were Jimmy's words over and over.

She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear the music until a hand close around her wrist. Looking up, she saw Jimmy in front of her. Before she could say anything, he pulled her up and onto the set. She stood there for a moment, not moving.

"Meg?" he whispered 

After a few minutes she started to dance, even though she felt her heart breaking. 

__

Meanwhile up in the control room.

"Look at that."

Michael looked up from the clipboard to see Meg on the monitor. She looked like she was about to cry. The camera quickly switched to another couple but Michael couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Meg.

When the taping was over for the day, she got her coat and started for the door. She was about to walk out the exit when she heard someone call her name. Turning, she saw Michael coming down from the control booth. She made her way over to where he was standing. He motioned for her to follow him. 

"Meg, how much do you like dancing on American Bandstand?"

"I love it."

"It didn't seem like it today." He said, "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine." She said, "I promise to try harder next time."

"Meg, you shouldn't have to try to have fun." He said, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"I…I have to go."

She rushed across the stage and down the hall towards the exit. Stepping outside, she saw the bus pull away. Leaning against the wall, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. Opening it, she looked for some change for the payphone but found her wallet empty. 

Turning back to the door, she opened it and stepped inside, hoping someone was still inside. Slowly she walked down the hall and onto the set. It was strange how different everything looked.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Meg?"

Turning, she saw Michael crossing the stage with a coat draped over his arm.

"Is everything all right?"

"I missed the bus. Can I use one of the phones to call my dad or my brother?"

"I was just on my way out." He said, "I could give you a ride if you want."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Its no problem." He said, "Come on."

They walked across the stage and down the hall. He opened the door and she stepped outside. Pulling out a set of keys, he started across the lot. He unlocked the door and opened it for her. She climbed in the car and he closed the door. He walked around to his side and opened his door. Climbing in, he turned to her and said

"Where am I going?"

Meg gave him directions to her house. He started the car and pulled out of the lot. As he drove through town, he reached over and turned on the radio. Meg looked out the window, watching the streets pass by.

"Meg, I'm sorry if I saw something to upset you before."

"Its all right." She said, "I…I just don't want to talk about it."

"All right." He said, turning onto her street, "So where do I stop."

"Second house on from the end on the right."

He pulled up in front of the house. 

"Thanks." She said, opening the door.

She climbed out of the car and started up the walk. He pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. When he reached the corner, he glanced down to see something lying on the floor. Leaning down, he picked up a small wallet. Opening it up, he saw Meg's id from school.

Turning the corner, he drove around the block and pulled up in front of the Pryor house. He parked the car and got out. Slowly he walked up the sidewalk to the front porch. He walked up the steps and rang the bell. The door opened and woman stepped outside.

"Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Pryor?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Michael Brooks from American Bandstand. I'm a friend of Meg's."

"Please come in. Meg's in the kitchen."

He stepped inside, looking around. 

"I'm Helen Pryor."

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Pryor."

"Please call me Helen. I'll go get Meg."

"That won't…"

He didn't have a chance to finish before she was call Meg's name. Meg stepped into the hallway.

"I think the chicken's" she saw Michael in the hall, "Michael, what are you doing here?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out her wallet.

"This fell out in my car."

Meg took the wallet from him. She looked at her mother.

"I missed the bus after the show and Michael gave me a ride home."

"So I'll see you next week Meg."

He turned and started to walk towards the door when Helen said

"Would you care to join us for dinner?"

"Thank you but I don't want to intrude."

"It wouldn't be an intrusion. More of a thank you from giving Meg a ride home."

"Well…All right. Thank you Mrs. Pryor."

"Please call me Helen." She said. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the living room. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you" He said, walking into the living room.

"Meg why don't you keep him company while I check on dinner."

"All right mom."

Meg followed Michael into the living room. She stood in the doorway while he walked over to the mantle. He looked at a couple of the pictures.

"Are these your brothers and sister?"

Meg stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

"That's JJ." She said, pointing to a boy in a football uniform. Then she pointed to two other kids. "And that's Will and Patty." 

"It must be great to have brothers and sisters."

"Do you have any?"

He turned to her.

"No."

She started to say something when her mom called her. 

"I'll be right back."

He nodded, still looking at the pictures. Meg walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen.

"Who are you?"

Michael turned to see Will standing in the doorway with a book.

"I'm Michael. I'm a friend of your sister's." he said, "And I bet you're Will."

"How did you know?"

"Meg showed me your picture." He said, "So what book is that?"

Will held it up so Michael could see it was a book about trains.

"Do you like trains?"

"Yeah." He said, slowly crossing the room.

Michael noticed the brace on his leg as he walked. He watched as Will got up on the couch. After a moment, he crossed the room and saw next to Will.

"Do you mind if I looked at the pictures with you?"

"Okay." Will said, sliding the book over.

*****

Helen had just taken a pan out of the oven when Meg walked in the kitchen. 

"Did you need me mom?"

"Can you se the table please?"

"Okay."

She picked up the plates and silverware from the counter. As she started to walk out of the kitchen, the back door opened and Jack walked in.

"Smells good in here." He said, walking over to where Helen was standing

"Thank you." She said, smiling at him, then looked at Meg, "Meg please set the table, then let our guest that dinner is ready."

She nodded, making her way out of the kitchen. Jack looked at his wife.

"What guest."

"Michael Brooks, he's a friend of Meg's."

Jack looked towards the door.

"A boyfriend?" 

"I don't think so." She said, "He gave her a ride home because she missed the bus."

*****

After she finished setting the table, Meg walked into the living room to find Michael on the couch with Will looking at a book. She watched them for a few minutes, before she said.

"Dinner is ready."

Michael looked up to see Meg in the doorway. For the first time that day, he saw her smile. Looking at Will, he said

"What if we finish looking at this later."

Will nodded as Michael closed the book and stood up slowly. Turning to Will, he helped him off the couch. Will slowly made his way into the dining room while Meg waited for Michael. As they made their way towards the dining room, she said

"He's never done that before."

"What?"

"Will's usually really shy around new people." She said, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He said, "We just talked about trains."

When they entered the dining room, they found find Will and her father sitting at the table. Jack stood up when he saw them. Holding out his hand, he said

"Jack Pryor."

Michael slowly walked over to him. He shook hands with him.

"Michael Brooks."

"Have a seat." Jack said

Michael looked at Meg as he took a seat. Jack looked at Meg

"Why don't you go help your mother."

Meg nodded, heading for the kitchen.

*****

When Meg walked in the kitchen, Helen looked up.

"Is dad upset about Michael being here for dinner?" she asked

"I don't think so." She said, picking up a pan, "I think he was more upset about him possibly being your boyfriend."

"Michael…my boyfriend." She said, "I don't think of him that way."

"Well that should make your father very happy." She said, "Can you grab that bowl."

Meg picked up bowl of potatoes while her mother picked up a pan of chicken. Together they walked into the dining room and set everything on the table. Meg walked over to a seat across from Michael and her mother sat across from her father. Jack looked around the table.

"Where are Patty and JJ?"

"JJ is out with Beth and Patty is studying at a friend's house."

"Well then, I guess we're all here." He said, reaching for the pan.

Once everyone had a full plate, they began eating. Meg kept her head down, listening to her mother and father talk about their days. 

"So what do you do Michael?" Jack asked

Meg looked up, her gaze going from her father to Michael. Michael set his fork down, clearing his throat.

"I work as a assistant producer on American Bandstand."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"About a year and a half." 

"And where did you go to school?"

"Boston University." He said, "I majored in communications. I graduated early and came back to be with my father."

"And what line of work is he in?"

"He was a police office but he was killed about 6 months ago."

Meg looked at him, not sure what to say. Her eyes slowly went to her father, who also wasn't saying anything. Finally she said, 

"I got a B on my English paper dad."

He turned his attention to his daughter.

"That's great Meg." He said, "What did you write about?"

Meg started to tell him about the paper. Soon they were all talking again. Meg looked over at Michael and smiled.

******

When dinner was over, Meg stood up and began to clear the dishes. When Michael stood, Helen said

"Please sit, you're a guest."

"It's the least I can do." He said, picking up the pan and following Meg into the kitchen.

Meg set the plates in the sink and turned, taking the pan from him. She set it in the sink and turned on the water. Reaching for the soap, she poured some in the water. Turning to Michael, she said

"You don't have to do this."

He picked up a dishtowel. 

"You wash, I'll dry." 

"Okay."

They started working in silence. When they finished, he looked at the clock, 

"I should probably be going."

"Okay." 

He walked out of the kitchen with Meg following behind. Helen and Jack were sitting on the couch talking when they walked in the room.

"I wanted to say good night and to thank you for inviting me for dinner." He said

"It was our pleasure." Helen said, "Come back anytime."

"Thank you." He said

He turned to walk down the hall when someone said

"I thought we were gonna finish."

Michael turned to see will on the step. Slowly he walked down the hall and knelt in front of Will.

"I'm sorry Will but I have to go. I promise to come back and we can finish the book."

"Okay."

Michael stood slowly and walked down the hall. He was about to walk out the door when Meg said

"I'll be right back."

She followed him out the door. Together, they walked down the steps and towards his car. As he unlocked the door, he turned to her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For tonight. I never realized how much I missed this."

He opened the door. 

"I'll see you next week."

"Okay."

He got in the car and started the engine. Meg stood outside, watching until he pulled away. Michael glanced in his mirror as he drove down the street to see Meg standing in front of the house. 

Stopping at a red light, he smiled to himself, thinking about the night. Meg was so different than other girls that he had known. She wasn't clingy or obsessive, she didn't monopolize conversations and her family came first. She was the kind of girl he could have brought home to his family…the kind of girl that his father told him about…the kind of girl…

A horn behind his brought him back to reality. He started down the street towards his building. Shaking his head, he tried to rationalize what he was thinking. Could he have feeling for Meg? He had to admit that she was pretty and full of energy…but she was also young and innocent. There was a difference in their ages and he knew that could present a problem. 

He pulled into the parking lot for his building and parked his car. Slowly he made his way into his apartment. Walking over to the table, he picked up a phone book. Flipping through the book, he found the address for Pryor Electrics. He wrote the address of a piece of paper and stuck it in his pocket. 


	2. Asking Permission

Part 2: Asking Permission

A few days later

Michael pulled up in front of Pryor Electric. After staring at the building for about 15 minutes, he got out of the car and slowly made his way up the sidewalk. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open and stepped inside.

There was a man and woman standing by one of the stoves talking. He looked up, seeing Michael.

"I'll be right with you sir."

"Actually I was looking for Jack Pryor."

"I'll get him for you." He said, then turned to the woman, "Excuse me."

The man made his way towards the back of the store. 

******

Jack was in the office going over the books when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Henry stepped inside.

"Do you need something Henry?"

"There's someone here to see you Mr. P."

Jack closed the book and stood slowly. Following Henry back into the store, he saw Michael Brooks standing by the counter. 

"Thanks Henry." He said, making his way over to where Michael was standing.

"Mr. Brooks."

Michael turned slowly to see Jack standing behind him.

"Hello Mr. Pryor."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Can we speak in private sir?"

"All right. Follow me."

Jack led him towards the back of the store. He opened the door that led into an office. Walking around the desk, he sat down. Michael waited a moment, then walked over to a chair across from Jack and sat down.

"So what can I help you with?" Jack asked

"I wanted to thank you again for allowing me to have dinner with your family sir."

"I'll make sure to tell Helen that." He said, "Is that all?"

"No sir." He said, "I came here to ask your permission to take Meg out on a date."

"How old are you?"

"I turned 20 last month."

Do you realize that my daughter is 15 years old."

"Yes sir."

"Then you will understand when I tell you that my answer is no."

"But Mr. Pryor."

"I'm sorry. Meg is too young."

Michael stopped talking, knowing there was nothing more he could say to change Jack's mind. 

Slowly he pushed his chair back and stood up. Turning, he walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. Jack opened the book on his desk and started going over the figures. After a few minutes, he closed the book and stood up.

He walked out of the office and into the showroom. Henry was standing behind the counter, writing up a sale when he walked by. 

"Henry, I have something to take care of. The keys are in the office. Lock up if I am not back by closing."

"All right Mr. P."

Jack walked out of the store and over to his car. He started the engine and pulled away.

******

Helen was in the middle of going over some notes for her class when the front door opened. 

"Helen?"

She closed her book and stood up. Walking into the hall, she saw Jack standing in the doorway.

"Jack, what are you doing home. Did something happen? Is everything all right?"

Jack walked into the living room without speaking. Helen followed him, getting more and more nervous. He sat on the couch and she sat next to him.

"Jack, please talk to me." 

He turned to her.

"Michael Brooks came by the store today."

"What for?"

"He wanted my permission to ask Meg out on a date."

"What did you say?"

"I told him no."

"Why?"

"Helen he's 20 years old. I am not letting our 15 year old daughter go out with a 20 year old man." He said, "Someone his age that wants to go out with a girl that young is only interested in one thing."

"Jack do you remember when we met?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember how old I was?"

"You were 18."

"I was 16 and you were 20."

"That was different."

"What would you have done if my father had said no when you asked his permission to date me?"

"I would have respected his wishes."

"Jack…"

"I would have tired to see you anyway." He said, "But she's only 15."

"She'll be 16 next month Jack." She said, "And she's smarter that you think."

"Its not her I'm worried about." He said, "She's just so young."

"She's more mature than we were at her age." She said, "And I trust her to make the right decisions."

"All right, she can go."

After he said that, he knew what he had to do. Slowly he stood up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"There's something I have to take care of." He said, "I'll be back later."

He walked out the door and got in the car.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up in front of the studio where American Bandstand was filmed. After parking his car, he got out and headed for the front door. He walked inside and headed for the front desk. A girl looked up as he approached the desk.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I'm looking for Michael Brooks."

The girl picked up the phone and pushed a button. 

"Yes sir. I have a…" she paused looking at Jack.

"Jack Pryor." He supplied

"Jack Pryor here to see you. Yes sir."

Hanging up the phone, she said

"Down the hall. Mr. Brooks office is the second door on the left."

"Thank you."

Jack started down the hall, stopping outside the door. He waited a minute before knocking.

"Come in."

He opened the door to see Michael sitting behind a desk working on something. Looking up, he said

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Pryor?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I thought we covered everything." he said, looking down at his papers.

"Except that I was wrong." He said, "And if you want to ask Meg out, you have my permission."

"What made you change your mind?"

Jack walked over to the desk and sat down. 

"I overreacted earlier." He said, "I love my daughter and I will do anything to keep her from getting hurt."

"Hurting Meg is the last thing I would do." He said, "She's not like anyone I have ever met. She sees things different that other people and that makes her special."

Jack nodded, listening to what he had to say. They talked for a little while longer. Looking up at the clock, he said

"I've taken up enough of your time."

"Its not a problem Mr. Pryor."

"Please call me Jack."

Slowly he pushed his chair back and stood up. Michael also stood, holding out his hand. Jack shook his hand and turned away. As he was about to walk out, Michael said

"Can I ask you for one thing?"

"All right."

"Don't say anything to Meg."

"Okay."


	3. Will You

Part 3: Will you?

1 Week Later

Meg and Roxanne walked onto the set, talking about last week. 

"I can't believe you waited this long to tell me."

"There was nothing to tell Roxanne." She said, "I missed the bus and he gave me a ride home."

"And he stayed for dinner and he met your parents."

"My mom invited him for dinner. What was he supposed to do, say no."

"So what did you talk about?"

She was about to say something when Michael passed by, holding his clipboard.

"Ladies, please take you seats."

They nodded, slowly making their way towards the bleachers. Michael followed them onto the set. As they sat down, he began going over some announcements. 

When he finished, he turned and headed for the control room. He walked in, closing the door behind him as the show started. Leaning against the wall, he started going over some notes.

"There's your favorite Michael." One of the control guys said

Michael looked up to see Meg on screen.

"Why do you say that?"

"What?" the guy said, looking over his shoulder.

"Meg's not my favorite."

"I said, there's a favorite Michael."

"Right…Well…" he looked down at his clipboard. A moment later, he looked up to see Meg smiling and having a good time.

When the show was over, Meg and Roxanne walked over to get their coats. They waved to a couple of the people as they made their way across the stage and towards the exit. They walked out the door and headed down the hall. Michael was standing outside the office, putting something up on the bulletin board.

"Night." They said walking by.

"Meg can I see you for a minute?"

"Okay."

"I'll be outside." Roxanne said, walking out the door.

Meg walked over to where Michael standing.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked

"No…I…wanted…"I sound like an idiot…but I don't want to scare her. "What I want to know is…Would you possibly…Will you…"

Meg's eyes widened

"Are you…asking me out."

When he didn't speak, Meg felt her face begin to redden. I can't believe I just said that. 

Meg wanted to run and hide. She turned, starting to walk away when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning slowly to face him, their eyes met.

"Yes Meg, that's what I was trying to ask you." 

"I have to ask my dad first."

"I already talked to him. He said it was all right. So will you?"

"Okay."

"How about Saturday night?"

She nodded.

"So I'll see you Saturday night. I'll come over about 7:30."

She nodded again, still not speaking.

"Bye Meg." He said, heading down the hall.

Meg waved to him, then turned towards the door. Walking outside, she found Roxanne leaning against the building. 

"What took you so long. Never mind, the bus is coming."

Roxanne took her arm, pulling her towards the bus stop. The bus came to a stop in front of them and the door opened. Roxanne dropped some money in the slot and stepped on the bus. Meg followed behind, dropping her money in the slot. She and Roxanne made their way to the back of the bus. As the bus made its way slowly through the city, Roxanne kept up a steady stream of chatter but Meg didn't pay attention to much of it.

"Meg? Earth to Meg." She said, "Did you hear anything I said."

"He asked me out" Meg said

"What!"

"Michael asked me out."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes. We're going out on Saturday."


	4. Authors Note

Thanks for all the encouragement everyone. I am about halfway done with Chapter 4 (The Date). I heop that everyone enjoys it. I hope it will be up be up by tomorrow night (but don't hold me to it) I'm gonna try to work on it today during some free time. 


	5. The Date

Well here it is…the long awaited 4th (and final) part of the story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I liked to write it. I think that Meg and Michael would be totally cute together. Too bad his character is getting engaged… Anyway I hope this encourages others to write some Meg/Michael stories. I am already thinking of a few other things to do with their characters

Sunday Morning

Meg sat in the church next to her mother listening to the reverend deliver his sermon. As much as she tried to pay attention to what he was saying, she found it impossible. Her mind kept replaying her date with Michael from the night before. 

"Meg." Her mother whispered

Meg looked up to see everyone standing. Quickly, she got to her feet.

"Sorry." She whispered

The choir started to sing and soon everyone joined in. Meg looked around, finally spotting Roxanne across the aisle and a row behind them.

"How did it go?" she mouthed

Meg shook her head as the music faded and everyone took their seats.

When the service ended, Meg walked out of the church with JJ and Patty. She watched as her parents talked with the reverend. She was talking to JJ when Roxanne ran over to them, taking Meg by the arm and pulling her away.

"Rox, I have to wait for my parents."

"Told them you were coming over to my house." She said, "My mom's waiting, let's go."

Meg followed Roxanne to her mother's car. They got in the backseat and Mrs. Bojarski looked at them in the mirror.

"Hi Meg."

"Hi Mrs. Bojarski. Thanks for letting me come over."

"You're welcome."

She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. As they drove through town, Roxanne leaned over and whispered

"So what happened?"

"It was such a disaster."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

A few minutes later, Mrs. Bojarski pulled into the parking lot for the apartment building. After she parked the car, they got out of the car and walked across the lot. Once inside the building, Roxanne pulled out her key and unlocked the door. They stepped inside and Roxanne grabbed her arm again.

"We're going to my room to listen to some music mom."

"All right." She said, "Would wither of you like something to eat?"

"No thanks mom."

"No thank you Mrs. Bojarski"

They walked down the hall towards her bedroom. She opened the door and they stepped inside. Meg walked over to the bed and sat down. Roxanne put on a record and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Meg.

"So what happened?"

"It started when he picked me up."

__

Saturday 

Meg was standing in front of her mirror when someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in."

The door opened and her mother walked stepped inside.

"Michael's here."

"Thanks mom. I'll be right down."

"All right."

She walked out, shutting the door behind her. Meg took a deep breath and turned away from the mirror. She walked over to the bed and picked up her purse. Slowly she turned around and walked over to the door. 

She walked into the living room a few minutes later to find her parents talking to Michael. Her father looked up as she entered the room.

"Here she is now."

Michael turned to see Meg step into the room. He walked over to where she was standing.

"H Meg."

"Hi."

"Ready to go?"

"All right."

Turning to her parents, he said

"Good night Mr. Pryor, Mrs. Pryor. I'll have Meg home by 9:30."

Helen whispered something in her husband's ear. Jack looked at them.

"Seeing as its not a school night." He said, "Meg, you can stay out until 10:00."

""Thank you sir."

"Thanks dad, thanks mom. Good night."

"Have a good time you two." Helen said

They walked out the front door and over to his car. He opened the door and waited while she got in, then closed the door. Meg watched him as he walked around to the other side and opened the door. He got in and turned to her.

"I wasn't sure that you would want to do." He said

"Anything is fine."

"There's this restaurant…"

"All right." She said, before he had a chance to finish

"Okay." He said, starting the car

Meg was about to continue her story when someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in." Roxanne said, 

The door opened slowly and Mrs. Bojarski stepped inside, holding a tray. 

"I know you both said you weren't hungry but I thought you could use something."

Roxanne got up off the bed and walked over to where her mother was standing. She took the tray from her and said

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome." 

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Roxanne carried the tray over to the bed and set it next to Meg. Sitting down, she picked up a cookie from the tray. After taking a bite, she said

"So you were going to a restaurant."

"That's when it all started

Michael pulled into a parking lot for the Italian Kitchen and parked the car. He got out and walked around to her side of the car. Opening the door, he held out his hand. She took his hand and got out of the car. Slowly they made their way across the parking lot and he opened the door.

A man standing behind the podium looked up as they made their way over. Picking up some menus, he stepped forward. 

"Welcome to the…Michael…Michael Brooks."

"Hi Anton."

"Its been far to long." He said, "How have you been."

"I've been good." Michael said, "I need a table for two."

Anton looked at Meg.

"Who is your lovely companion."

"Anton, this is Meg." He said, "Meg, this is Anton, owner of the Italian Kitchen."

"A pleasure." He said, "Come, I have the perfect table for you."

They followed his through the restaurant to a table in the back. Michael pulled out Meg's chair, then walked around to the other side and sat down. A girl walked over to them.

"Hello I'm Erin and I will be your server tonight." She said, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Can I have a glass of water." Meg said

"Sure." She said, writing it down, then turned to Michael.

"Coffee." He said

"All right. I'll be right back to take your order."

"Thank you." Michael said

She walked away, heading for the kitchen. They opened their menus and started looking over the selections. After a few minutes, Michael looked up.

"Have you decided on anything?"

"There's so much to choose from." She said.

"They used to have a house special that was good. It was made with spaghetti, vegetables and Parmesan cheese instead of tomato sauce." When he saw the look on her face, he said, "They have regular spaghetti with tomato sauce too."

A few minutes later, Erin returned with their drinks. She set the coffee cup in front of Michael and the glass of water in front of Meg. Opening her order pad, she said

"Have you two decided?"

"I think so." Michael said, "Ladies first."

"I'll have the spaghetti." She said, closing her menu.

Erin wrote it down, then turned to Michael.

"And for you sir?"

"Do you still have the house special with the Parmesan cheese and vegetables?"

"Yes sir, its our best seller."

"I'll have that." He said, closing his menu.

"All right." She said, writing it down, "I'll take those menus and put this in. Is there anything else I can get either of you?"

"No thank you." Michael said

She nodded, heading for the kitchen. Meg looked around the restaurant. After a moment, she looked at Michael.

"This is a nice place." She said, "So how do you know the owner."

"Anton."

"Yeah."

"He's an old family friend." He said, "He and my father grew up together."

"Really."

"He also gave me my first job when I was in high school."

"What did you do?"

"A little of everything." He said, "So tell me about you."

"There's nothing to tell." She said, taking a drink of water.

"What about your school."

"East Catholic?." She said, looking around the restaurant, "Its nothing special."

"Do you like it?"

"Its all right." She said, still not looking at him, "I don't like the uniform."

He was about to say something when Erin returned with their food. She set a plate in front of Meg and the other in front of Michael.

"Is there anything else I can get for either of you?"

"I think we're all right for now." Michael said

"All right. Enjoy your dinners and I'll be back to check on you in a little bit."

She turned, heading for the kitchen. They picked up their forks and began to eat. They continued eating in silence, looking everywhere but at each other. The only time either of them spoke was when Erin came to check on them.

When dinner was over, Michael paid for the meal and they made their way of to his car. He opened her door and she climbed in. She watched him as he walked around to his side of the car. As he opened his door, she looked away. He got in the car, checking his watch.

"We still have some time before you have to be home." He said, "I was thinking we might try to catch a movie."

"A movie…" she said, remembering her date with Jimmy, "I…I really don't like movies."

"You don't like movies?"

"Not really."

"Is there something else you want to do?"

When she didn't answer, he said

""Meg, have I done something to upset you?"

"No."

"You don't seem to be having fun tonight." He said, "Would you like me to take you home."

She turned to him.

"Now?"

"I think it might be best."

"I guess so."

When she didn't speak, he started the car. He pulled out of the lot and drove through town. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Meg. Unfortunately, she was turned away, staring out the window, into the night. 

He pulled up in front of the Pryor house about 15 minutes later. He turned off the engine and was about to open his door when she stopped him.

"I got it." She said, opening her door.

"At least let me walk you to the door." He said

"You don't have to." She said, getting out of the car.

Before he could say anything, she closed the door and ran up the walk.

"And that was it." Roxanne said, "He didn't come after you?"

"No." she said, tears welling up in her eyes, "After the way I acted could you blame him. Michael probably hates me, I'm going to have to quit dancing on Bandstand and I…" she stopped

"You what Meg."

"I…I didn't get the chance to tell him that I like him." She said, looking down, "Ever since that day on Bandstand when he took me to the top of the set. He's been so sweet and nice to me and look what I did. 

"Don't' worry Meg. I think everything will work out."

"Thanks Rox. Even though I know its not true." She said, looking at the clock, "I should go. My parents are probably looking for me."

"All right."

The got up and walked out of the bedroom. Slowly they made their way through the apartment to the kitchen. Mrs. Bojarski was standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a pot.

"Mom?"

She turned, spoon in hand.

"Yes?"

"Would you be able to give Meg a ride home."

"All right." She said, "But can you stay here and keep an eye on the sauce. I just put it on."

"Okay."

"Do you have all of your stuff Meg?"

"Yes Mrs. Bojarski"

"Let me get my keys and we'll be ready to go." She said, "Remember Roxanne, keep an eye on that sauce."

"I will mom."

Roxanne waved to her mother and Meg. As soon as she heard the door shut, she walked over to the counter and picked up a phone book. She flipped through a few pages, finally stopping on a page.

"Wow." She said, picking up the phone and dialing a number.

*****

Mrs. Bojarski pulled up in front of the Pryor house about 15 minutes later. Meg opened her door and climbed out. Turning to Mrs. Bojarski, she said

"Thanks for the ride."

"Not a problem."

Meg climbed out of the car and shut the door. She waved to Mrs. Bojarski and started up the sidewalk to her front door. Pulling out her keys, she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Meg?" her mother called

"Yes mom."

"Could you come in here please."

"I'm not really feeling good mom." She said, "I kind of wanted to lay down before dinner."

"It will just take a minute."

"All right."

Meg walked into the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table.

"Please sit."

"Mom."

"Just for a minute."

Meg pulled out a chair and sat down.

"We didn't get a chance to talk last night." She said, "How was your date?"

"It was fine." Meg said, looking around

"You got home early." She said, "Did something happen?"

When Meg didn't speak, Helen said

"Did Michael…"

"No." Meg said, quickly. "It was me. I messed up and he probably hates me."

Before Helen had a chance to say anything, Meg pushed back her chair and ran out of the room. Helen heard her run up the stairs, then a moment later a door slammed.

**__**

Later

Meg woke to someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she mumbled, not opening her eyes

The door opened slowly and she heard her mother's voice.

"Meg, can you come downstairs."

"What time is it?" she asked, still not opening her eyes.

"About 6:30." 

Meg opened her eyes slowly to find her bedroom was dark. She looked at the window to see the sun beginning to set. Leaning over, she turned on the small lamp next to her bed. She sat up, looking at her mother.

"I'll be right down."

"All right."

She waited until the bedroom door closed before she climbed out of bed. Walking over to the dresser, she picked up a rubber band and pulled her hair back. Carefully she straightened her blouse and skirt, then made her way to the door.

She walked down the stairs and into the living room, looking for her mother. What she saw brought her to a dead stop.

"Michael." She whispered

"Meg."

She started to back up but he said

"I need to talk to you." 

She turned slowly, looking at him.

"Can we go outside?"

She nodded, not speaking. He turned towards the door. After a moment, she followed him outside. He sat on the front step, motioning for her to join him. She sat down, then turned to face him, leaning back against the rail. Neither of them spoke at first. Finally he said

"I know about Jimmy."

"What?"

"I know about your date with Jimmy Riley."

"How did you find out?"

"Roxanne called me this afternoon."

"Roxanne told you…How could she…she's supposed to be my friend…"

"Meg…" he said, trying to interrupt

"I can't believe she did this…I'll never trust her again…"

"Meg." He tried again unsuccessfully to interrupt her.

"She tells me she's my best friend then she does this…."

"MEG!"

She stopped, looking at him.

"What I was going to say is that Roxanne called me and told me what Jimmy did. She also told me how nervous you were because of what happened on your date with him."

"Did she…did she tell you anything else?"

He nodded but didn't say anything. Slowly he started to lean forward. Meg's eyes closed as he got closer. She felt his lips brush against hers, then he pulled away. Her eyes opened and he smiled.

"I really like you Meg." He said, "And if you are willing, I would like to try that date again."

She smiled and nodded. Michael leaned forward again. This time, his arm slipped around her waist and he pulled her towards him. His lips brushed against hers again. 


	6. Author's NoteTake 2

Thanks everyone for your reviews. I am thinking of doing one more chapter…possibly another date for Meg & Michael. I will leave that up to you. Email me with your opinions at Day_dreamer21@excite.com. I will be looking for your responses. I am also working on a possible future fic for these two. I'm thinking along the lines of Meg getting an invite to an anniversary taping of Bandstand and Michael being there. Let me know what you think about that one as well. 


	7. The DateTake 2

Meg stood in front of the mirror, studying the dress that Roxanne had lent her. The light blue color went perfect with her blond hair and blue eyes. She eyed the hem of the skirt cautiously, as it was different that what she normally wore, ending at her knee. However when Roxanne showed it to her, she couldn't refuse. She just turned away from the mirror just as someone knocked on the door.

"Its open." She said

The door opened and Helen stepped inside.

"Meg…"

"Rox lent me the dress. I know its not…"

"Meg, you looked beautiful." She said, "And Michael's downstairs."

"All right. Let him know I'll be right down."

"Okay." Helen said, closing the door.

Meg walked over to the bed and picked up her purse. Turning back to the door, she crossed the room and opened the door. Slowly she walked down the stairs and into the living room to find Michael sitting on the couch.

"Hi." She said

He looked up, seeing her standing in the doorway.

She looks amazing. 

Stranding up, he picked up some flowers that were sitting next to him and walked over to where she was waiting.

"Meg…you look…wow." He said, then held out the flowers, "These are for you."

"Michael, you shouldn't have." She said, "They're so beautiful."

He smiled, then said

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, let me put these in some water and get my coat."

"Where's your coat?" he asked

"It's the blue one in the hall closet.:" she said, "Right by the front door."

"You go put the flowers in some water and I'll get your coat."

"Okay."

She walked into the kitchen to find her mom sitting at the kitchen table, going over some notes. Helen looked up from her book to see Meg holding the flowers

"Those are nice." She said

"Do we have anything to put them in."

"There's one in the cabinet over the sink."

Not really

Meg walked over to the cabinet and opened the door. She got the vase from the top shelf and set it on the counter. Turning on the water, she filled the vase and put the flowers inside. She set the vase on the counter and turned to her mother. 

"I should go. Michael's waiting."

She crossed the kitchen, heading for the doorway when he mother said

"Meg, wait."

She stopped, turning to her mom.

"You're father wanted me to tell you that your curfew was extended to 11:00."

"Thanks mom." She said

"Have a good time." She said.

Meg turned, heading down the hall to where Michael was waiting with her coat. She reached out to take it from him when he said

"Let me help you with that."

"Thanks." She said, turning around and holding out her arms.

He slipped her coat on and she turned to face him.

"Ready?"

Michael opened the front door wand they walked outside. He led her down the steps and over to his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he opened the car door.

"It's a surprise."

She climbed in the car and he closed the door. He walked around to the other side, opened the door and climbed in. As he started the car, she said

"So why won't you tell me."

"Because, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

He pulled away from the house and drove through the city. Meg looked out the window, for some clue as to where they were going. When he finally pulled into a parking lot, she looked up and saw a familiar building. Turning to him, she said

"I can't go in there."

"Yes you can." He said, getting out of the car.

He walked around to her side and opened the door. Holding out his hand, waited until she finally slipped her hand in his and then he helped her out of the car. 

They walked through the nearly empty lot, stopping outside the door. Michael pulled the door open and they stepped inside. They walked towards the stand where Anton stood waiting for them.

"Hello Michael." He said, "Meg so nice to see you again."

"Hi." Meg whispered

"Follow me." He said, "Everything is ready."

Michael nodded and they followed Anton into the dining area. Meg looked around, seeing the restaurant was empty.

"Michael what is going on?"

"Look." He said pointing to something.

She followed his finger to where he was pointing and saw a table in the middle of the restaurant, set with flowers and candles. They walked over to the table and he pulled out her chair. She sat down and he walked around the table to the other side. As he sat down, she said

"How did you do all this?"

"I told you, Anton is an old family friend."

"But this is…No one has ever…"

He was about to say something when Anton walked over to the table.

"Would you two care for something to drink?"

"Can I have a glass of water." Meg said

He nodded, then turned to Michael.

"Coffee." He said

"I'll be right back." he said, "And your dinners are about ready."

He turned, walking back to the kitchen.

"Dinner?" Meg said, "We didn't order anything yet."

"Anton wanted to make us something special." He said, "Part of the surprise."

"Okay."

Anton returned a few minutes later with their drinks. He set the coffee in front of Michael and the water in front of Meg. A few minutes later, someone else emerged from the kitchen holding a tray. The person made their way over to the table. 

"Dinner is served." Anton said, taking a plate off the tray and setting it in front of Michael. 

Turning back to the tray, he picked up the other plate and set it in front of Meg. She looked down at the plate in front of her. Slowly she looked up.

"Looks good." She said

"Enjoy." He said, "I'll be back to check on you later."

He walked away, heading for the kitchen. As soon as he disappeared, Meg looked at Michael.

"What is this?" she whispered

"It's new special." He said, tasting his "Its good. Try some."

Meg slowly scooped up some of the pasta. Carefully she lifted it towards her lips and took a bite. After a few minutes, she looked at him.

"Its good. Its really good."

"Told you." 

She smiled and they started eating. In between eating, they talked about the show, the music they both liked and some of the singers that were going to be on. Finally Michael asked what she was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"So tell me about you."

"There's not much to tell." She said, " I'm just plain old Meg Pryor from East Catholic."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't play sports like JJ, I'm not in honors classes like Patty and I'm not just starting school like Will.."

Michael set his fork down.

"Meg playing sports or being in special classes or being the youngest doesn't make you special." He said, "Do you want to know what I think makes you special?"

"All right."

"You care about people, about their feelings. You will do anything for your family or your friends. The first day I met you, I saw that. You were will to give up dancing on Bandstand for Roxanne and the day that I took up above the set. The way you looked at everything, so open and honest" he said, "That is what makes you special Meg."

Meg didn't know what to say to him. Luckily Anton chose that moment to come over.

"How is everything?" he asked

"Very good." Michael said, "Dinner was excellent."

"Are you ready for dessert?"

Michael looked at Meg. 

"Dinner was so good, I don't think I could eat another bite."

"Guess we just need the check." He said

Anton nodded, picking up the plates and headed for the kitchen. When he brought the check, Michael paid for dinner and then led Meg out to the car. 

Soon they were driving through town. Meg looked out the window, watching the city pass by. When he finally stopped, Meg looked out the window and saw they were sitting in front of a house.

"Where are we?" she asked, turning to Michael

"This is where I grew up." he said, "This is my house."

"Your house?"

Michael open his door and got out of the car. He walked around the car and opened her door. She climbed out, looking at the house.

"Do you live here now?"

"I haven't been back here since my father died." He said, "It was too hard to come here alone."

Meg slipped her hand in his.

"You're not alone now."

He stood there, staring at the house.

"Do you want to go inside?" she asked

"Not now…maybe some other time."

"Do you want to leave?"

He nodded. Meg pulled away and opened her door. She got in the car, still watching him. Michael stood there for a few minutes, then slowly walked around the car. He opened his door and climbed in the car. He started the car and pulled away from the house. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, finally Meg said

"What time is it?"

Michael glanced down at his watch.

"9:30." He said, "What time do you have to be home?"

"11:00" she said, "I was thinking, we never did see that movie."

"All right." He said

He drove through town, heading for the theater. When he pulled up in front of the theater, Meg looked up to see the movie that was playing 

"Tom Jones." She said, looking at him.

"I heard it wasn't that good." He said, looking across the street, seeing a coffee shop "Feel like having dessert now?"

"All right."

He climbed out of the car and walked around to her side, opening her door. She climbed out and they walked across the street. He opened the door and she stepped inside. The woman behind the counter said

"Have a seat anywhere, I'll be right with you."

Michael led her over to a booth and she sat down. He sat down across from her. A few minutes later, the woman came over, setting menus in front of them.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Coffee." Michael said

"Can I have a soda." Meg said, "And what kind of pie do you have?"

"Apple, cherry, pumpkin, strawberry."

"Can I have a piece of cherry pie." Meg said

"Make that two." Michael said

"One coffee, one soda and two pieces of cherry pie." The woman said, "I'll be right back."

She walked behind the counter. Michael reached across the table, taking Meg's hand in his. 

"Tonight has been great Meg."

Meg bit the inside of her lip, afraid of what Michael was going to say. 

He's going to tell me he wants to be friends. 

"And I want more nights like tonight."

"You…you do."

He nodded. 

"I know its not going to be easy and some people might have a problem with our ages but I want us to be together."

"Me too."

He leaned forward and was about to kiss her when the woman from behind the counter returned with their food & drinks. She set the plates and cups on the table, causing Michael to pull back. As she walked away, Michael and Meg looked at each other, then started to laugh.

When they finished their desert, Michael got the check and paid the woman. They walked out of the diner and crossed the street, heading for the car. They got in the car and he headed towards her house. 

****

20 minutes later

Michael pulled up in front of the Pryor house. He parked the car and opened his door. Walking around to her side, he opened the door and held out his hand. She took his hand and he helped her out of the car. Slowly they made their way towards the front porch. They walked up the steps and Meg turned to Michael.

"I had fun tonight." 

"Me too."

His arm slipped around her waist, pulling her towards him. Slowly his head bent and his lips met hers. He pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"Good night. Meg." He whispered

"Night." 

He unwrapped his arms from around her and Meg pulled her keys out of her pocket. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Michael waited until the light came on in the living room before walking down the steps to his car. Turning, he saw her standing in the living room window, waving to him. He waved to her, then walked over to his car. 


	8. Announcement

Just wanted to drop everyone a note to say hi, thank everyone for their reviews and to announce that there is a sequel to the story. Its gonna be set in the future with Michael getting ready to propose to Meg. Its currently Untitled (I haven't thought of a title yet) and I am open to suggestions. 


End file.
